The long-term goals of this research proposal are to explore technology-based interventions for reducing risk for behavior- related illnesses among minority communities. The impact of HIV/AIDS on minority communities, especially adolescents, makes the focus on this disease particularly, relevant. Skill development in qualitative and quantitative analysis will enable effective measurement of attitudes, intentions, and behaviors and advance intervention design beyond the knowledge level. The critical outcome of the research training is to enable collaboration with community and government agencies to assess education needs, recommend prevention strategies, and design educational solutions to be implemented at multiple levels.